It has been known to produce straps or bands for wrist watches from two or more pieces of leather, or leather substitutes, that form the outer and inner layers and are adhesively joined to provide an integral laminated composite construction.
It is also known to emboss or tool the outer or exterior surfaces of leather watch straps, wrist bands and belts to produce a decorative effect, including the appearance of multiple pieces of leather joined along seams, or the like. However, the effects that can be created by embossing are limited, and if not carefully done, the prospective purchaser is likely to lose interest in the watch band or belt upon closer inspection.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide watch straps, wrist bands and belts constructed from a plurality of individual pieces of leather or skin assembled in overlapping relation that present an aesthetically attractive and eye-appealing appearance.
It is another object of the invention to provide methods for constructing watch straps and belts from natural leather and the like where the outer exposed surface is assembled from a plurality of overlapping smaller pieces that can be die-cut from relatively small and irregularly shaped pieces of finished leather that might otherwise be discarded as scrap.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a strap or belt construction of relatively small elements that are tooled and of delicate appearance, which construction is also durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a construction, the static appearance of which is that of a metal bracelet or band that is assembled from a plurality of small overlapping components.